


The Devil, A Lioness, A Demon and a Penthouse Suite

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Multi, Punishment, Revenge, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: With her divorce from Ron finalised, Hermione treats herself to a vacation in LA. A night out to Muggle LA's hottest nightclub Lux leads Hermione to an evening she will never forget





	The Devil, A Lioness, A Demon and a Penthouse Suite

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been written for Hermione Haven Bingo 2019.  
> Prompt: G2 Lucifer/Maze 
> 
> My fan-casts:  
> Hermione Granger: Emma Watson  
> Lucifer: Tom Ellis  
> Mazikeen(Maze): Lesley-Ann Brandt  
> Set PostWar (Harry Potter) and Pre Lucifer meet Chloe (Lucifer TV)

Exiting the taxi, Hermione allowed her eyes to glance up at the tall building which was supposedly home to the hottest muggle nightclub in LA. She turned to question the driver, but he had already driven off. Making her way over, Hermione saw a dimly lit sign spelling the word LUX on the corner, from where a queue was starting to form. She guessed that the club was yet to open, as nobody seemed to be moving. Deciding to join the back of the line, which appeared to be getting longer, Hermione made her way over, pulling her black clutch closer to her side. Praying she didn’t have to wait long and mentally cursing herself for not thinking of casting a warming charm in the hotel, Hermione pulled at the sides of the black mini skirt of her dress, hoping this would keep the chill away.

As if someone had heard her prayer, the people in front of her begun to move and she slowly made her way into the club.  There weren’t many people in the club at the moment, some had settled into the sofas, and the bar looked to be busy. Hermione manoeuvred herself to a barstool at the end of the bar and took a seat and waited to be served. After a few minutes, a beautiful woman made her way to her end of the bar, she had long black hair and had medium dark skin and was dressed all in black leather.

“Hey Cutie, what can I get you?” the woman winked at her.

Hermione felt herself blush; she didn’t get much attention since her divorce from Ron and well even less before that, “Just a whiskey please, a bourbon preferably,” Hermione smiled at the woman before her.

“Coming right up,” the woman grinned and turned around, and bent over to get a glass from the shelf. Hermione couldn’t help but admire how the woman’s leather pants defined the woman’s bottom. The woman stood and got a bottle from the top shelf. Something that was a bit out of Hermione’s price range for what she had allocated herself for the evening.

“Is that the cheapest bourbon you have?” Hermione asked as the woman poured it into the tumbler.

“Nope,” the woman smirked at her.

“Do you have-“ Hermione was about to ask.

“Don’t worry the first ones on the house for friends,” the bartender grinned at her as if her definition of friends had an entirely different meaning.

“I-“ Hermione spluttered in shock; she hardly knew this woman.

“You were checking out my arse right?” she winked at Hermione as she handed her the drink, her hands touched Hermione’s as Hermione took the glass from her, a jolt of pleasure ran up Hermione spine “I’m Maze by the way.”

“Hermione,” Hermione replied and took a sip of the whiskey, “Wow, this is good.”

“Should be with the price it is for the bottle,” Maze grinned at her, “So what brings you to Lux?”

“Vacation,” Hermione replied, “I’m from England visiting Los Angeles on holiday. Apparently, this is the place to be, and well here I am.”

“You here alone?” Maze leaned over the bar and wrapped a finger around a strand of Hermione’s hair and started twirling it.

“Ye-“ Hermione responded startled, before going to take another sip of her whiskey.

“A pretty girl like you all alone?” Maze smiled at her standing back, “someone should really do something about that.”

“I don’t want a relationship,” Hermione replied, “I’ve just gone through a nasty break-up, due to my ex-husband fucking around behind my back.”

Hermione downed the rest of her drink in a huff, as she placed her glass on the bar, Maze poured more whiskey, the same top-shelf bottle of whiskey that she had poured her earlier, into her currently empty glass.

“I cant-“ Hermione stated.

“It’s on the house,” Maze grinned at her.

“Won't the boss be mad you are giving away expensive bourbon?” Hermione asked.

“What’s he going to do?” Maze winked at her, “Send me to hell?”

Hermione nodded, her new friend had a point.

“So tell me more about this dickhead ex of yours?” Maze reached across the bar again, this time she started stroking Hermione’s arm.

Hermione felt herself telling Maze about her time at Hogwarts, omitting the magical details of course.

“Maze darling,” a British voice drawled from her left, and Hermione turned her head to see a handsome dark-haired man standing next to her. He was dressed in an expensive suit and looked like he belonged as the lead role in a James Bond movie.

“Yes Lucifer,” her new friend addressed the man, her voice laced with sarcasm

“May I ask why you have spent most of the night serving exactly one customer, though I shouldn’t call it that, as you haven’t been charging her,” Lucifer questioned.

“She needed it,” Maze shrugged her shoulders, not at all bothered by the confrontation, “Her ex-husband cheated on her, we were discussing how she should get her revenge or punish the bastard.”

Hermione felt chills run up her spine at the way Maze implied the word punish as something more sinister than they had been discussing.

Lucifer turned his gaze to her, “Lucifer Morningstar, owner of Lux and ex-ruler of Hell,” he held his hand out for her to shake.

“Hermione Granger,” she replied, taking his hand.

“Tell me, Miss Granger, what is one of Dad’s special children doing in a Los Angeles nightclub?” Lucifer questioned.

“I don’t understand Mr Morningstar?” Hermione responded, “I don’t know your father.”

“Probably not personally, but everyone knows who God is correct?” Lucifer suggested to Maze to get another bottle of the whiskey and poured himself and Hermione a glass.

“Yes,” Hermione nodded.

“Right, I’m his son Lucifer, the one he kicked out of heaven and sent to hell,” Lucifer ranted off, “What brings one of his magical children to a Los Angeles nightclub in the mundane realm?”

Hermione looked at the man in shock.

“Come  on, don’t keep me in suspense, Miss Granger,” Lucifer drawled, “I mean the last I heard you lot had cut yourselves off and gone in hiding.”

“My parent’s don’t have magic,” Hermione spluttered, “And as Maze said I’m here because my ex cheated on me and…”

“You want revenge and wish to punish him?” Lucifer nodded, “Well, you have come to the right place.”

The man downed the rest of his whiskey, and held out his arm, “Allow me to take you to my penthouse suite Miss Granger, where we can go over plans for punishing your dear ex.”

Hermione finished off the rest of her whiskey before taking Lucifer’s arm, and there was something about him that was magnetic that kept drawing her in, intriguing her and made her feel as if he could set her alight with desire. If she had paid attention, she would have caught the look shared between Lucifer and Maze.

“Don’t worry my dear,” Lucifer purred in her ear, “I have some of that Firewhiskey your kind are fond of upstairs.”

Hermione felt like the entire club was watching her as Lucifer manoeuvred her over to an elevator. The stares were similar to the ones that followed her when she had entered the Yule Ball on Viktor’s arm nearly 15 years ago, ones all laced with jealousy and venom. But Hermione couldn’t bring herself to care.


End file.
